Doctor Who Series/Game Master
The fourth episode of the second series and the second of two parts. Psycho has locked the Doctor and his companions into a game. Can the Doctor win the game or will they lose and just become another soul? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Mad_Lord Story “Please, stop it,” the Doctor shouted looking terrified. “Next level,” Psycho grinned as the Doctor, Maria and Tom all sighed. “So you did use a book reference,” the Doctor chuckled. “Of course I did, it is very entertaining,” Psycho said as their bodies became solid again. “Another level let me guess,” Tom sighed. “Of course,” Psycho said as they saw him with the white background. “Please let us out,” Maria asked. “Only you can do that and you have a house made of gold for the taking,” Psycho smiled going up to the Doctor. “I am sorry for your family,” the Doctor bowed his head. “Not the best of things to bring up when the fate of your life is in my hands,” Psycho looked sad. “The sadness for loved ones is the most painful thing you will ever feel,” the Doctor had a sad look about him. “Then you do not know how my face getting sucked off by Dalek plungers while a knife is cutting up your body piece by piece,” Psycho looked angry as he stood over the Doctor. “He is sorry, stay away from him,” Tom demanded as Psycho turned round to face Tom. “You cannot do anything,” Psycho smiled as Tom raised his gun and squeezed the trigger. “Sorry,” Tom said as Psycho put his hand out and the bullets exploded in his hand. “Trying to destroy me in the place I have total control over, bad idea,” Psycho smiled as the ground changed to darkness as Psycho disappeared. “Another level?” Maria asked. “Indeed it is,” Psycho replied as they saw words going past them very quickly. “What is this challenge?” The Doctor asked. “Read the words and that will tell you,” Psycho replied as the Doctor caught the words and read them. “You have completed the challenges that I have set so far,” Tom paused for a moment. “Now the time has come to test you truly,” the message read as the scenery disappeared from around them. “Here is a challenge that even the Doctor may struggle with,” Psycho spat as they saw a battlefield surrounding them. “Where are we?” Tom asked. “A hologram of the battle in which I killed Psycho’s family,” the Doctor said as they saw Daleks raining down on many individuals. “Who is the old man?” Maria asked. “Me, from the past,” the Doctor said. “The past? You look older in the past,” Tom said. “I have had many faces, I can do something called regeneration, when I am dying and close to death my body changes every cell in my body and I have a total change over. Like changing clothes but without the choice,” the Doctor said looking shocked as he looked around. “There Doctor, my family, my little brother only 8 years old getting blown up,” Psycho said angrily as they saw a building explode as a load of Searing Daleks came crashing down along with the screams which were piercing through the air. “I cannot change the past, next challenge please,” the Doctor requested. “You have a time machine,” Psycho said with hope. “We both know I can’t,” the Doctor said. “Oh yeah, because you put a time lock on it,” Psycho said as the scenery changed again. “What was the challenge?” Tom asked. “I’m not sure, maybe he wanted me to say I could change time,” the Doctor whispered as they heard an engine running. “What is it?” Maria asked. “Helodran, they are half beast, half robot,” Psycho smiled as they heard running coming towards them. “Run,” the Doctor shouted grabbing Maria’s hand as Tom came along with them. They heard the beast moving with its robotic parts but still saliva dripped from its mouth, eager for food. “Helodran is a cool name,” Maria smiled. “Of course it is, it is a half dog like creature and half robot,” the Doctor shouted as the Helodran jumped up towards them. “Stop it,” Maria tapped the Doctor who got his sonic screwdriver out and the Helodran stopped in mid air as it landed next to the Doctor. “The Helodran will only be out for a few moments, I cannot stop it,” the Doctor said as they heard something getting hit. “Done it,” Tom said pulling the leg of the Helodran off as he ripped off a bit of meat and ate it. “How is it?” The Doctor asked. “Nice,” Tom grinned. “Disgusting,” Maria spat making a weird face. “We should have given the poor thing a chance before killing it,” the Doctor said looking down to the crumpled body of the Helodran. “You call it the beast yet you are eating it, who are the real beasts here?” Psycho asked as he appeared again. “Psycho, you need to regenerate and get away from your Warrior regeneration and return to Gallifrey, I can take you in my TARDIS which is the only thing that can get into and away from Gallifrey,” the Doctor offered. “Tempting, but I escaped from Gallifrey,” Psycho said as the Doctor looked confused. “Yes I wondered about that, I think judging by the energy residue that you have on your clothes that you have falling through the Time Vortex and somehow landed here,” the Doctor suggested as Psycho nodded. “Probably,” Psycho nodded as they saw the scenery changing again. “Why do we keep on changing places?” Maria shouted. “Because you are a part of the game now,” Psycho responded as his voice became a distant echo in the ever growing blackness. “Hello there,” a voice said as the Doctor looked confused. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked. “You should know me,” the person stepped out. “No,” the Doctor said as Tom had an angry expression as he raised his gun and shot several times towards the figure. “You cannot shoot me, I am a hologram and for once I am not the enemy here,” the old man stepped forward. “Is he the Master?” Maria asked. “Yes, you remember from the last time but it appears that he is somewhere else putting a signal out right to us,” the Doctor said. “Exactly, I have gotten into Psycho’s brain and you know that my TARDIS can also go to Gallifrey and back and I think someone may have pushed him into the time vortex,” the Master smiled. “You shouldn’t have pushed him, or killed Clara for no reason,” the Doctor shouted looking angry. “Someone needed their head to crash down to reality again, you floating around space and time acting like a god, you knew that I couldn’t accept that,” the Master smiled as the Doctor suppressed anger but saw Tom flinching with his hands going into firsts and he was clenching his hands. “No, you did not have to kill the women I loved just to get a man back down to reality, you’re a monster,” Tom shouted feeling the anger surge through him. “The Doctor has lost many people in the past; he has told me so in his tales so why would killing one companion matter to him?” Maria asked. “Every companion matters, I have grieved many times and each time it does not hurt any less. Clara has always been there for me, right from the beginning; don’t you remember the impossible girl story?” The Doctor asked Maria who nodded. “The TARDIS told me the stories that you went on,” Tom smiled as the Doctor grinned. “Story mode is very intriguing but only starts at the junkyard, with Susan being followed by two teachers,” the Doctor smiled “anymore than that and you would know all about me, things you are not supposed to know,” the Doctor grinned. “Stop the chit chat, I have temporarily disable Psycho from action so you can get away,” the Master smiled as they saw the castle surrounding them again as Psycho’s body was collapsed on the stairs. “Why would you help us?” The Doctor asked. “I will be the one to end you and for the thousand years that I have been trying I am not going to let some new person kill you first,” the Master smiled. “First?” The Doctor asked. “I mean permanently from this Earth, we have both died many times,” the Master smiled as he waved and the Doctor waved back as the Master disappeared. “Run,” Maria suggested. “Of course,” the Doctor said as they began running. “It is in sight,” Tom said as they were not far away from the TARDIS. “Stop, you are not escaping,” Romel ran to them holding a gun up surrounded by others. “Why not?” The Doctor asked. “Because others have died, my wife included,” Romel shouted. “You put your wife in there,” Tom said spitefully. “That is not the point, we need to validate if you had won, you would have gone to the house made out of gold by now if you had won,” Romel shouted as they pushed them back into the castle. “He is dead,” one person shouted as the Doctor ran to Psycho. “The Master has completely shut down his brain,” the Doctor said as they stood back. “What is going to happen?” Romel said with hope. “One thing first, why don’t you rebel against him with the talk of him being a terrible leader?” The Doctor asked. “He could convert us all into souls, we would be forever dead yet in constant pain, never to be released,” Romel said as the others nodded. “Thanks for that bit of info and it looks like he is,” the Doctor pulled Psycho’s arm up as they all saw a bit of orange radiating off his arm. “Help,” Psycho shouted as he woke up seeing his hands glowing orange as he got up. “Do you want me to shoot him?” Tom asked. “No, I think this next era will be better for everybody,” the Doctor smiled as they all rushed away as the Doctor stayed in the room seeing people looking through the door which was a bit ajar. “My third time that I have done this,” Psycho said looking a bit scared. “I know, it does hurt,” the Doctor said seeing Psycho who pulled his arms out. “You won the game with a bit of help, I will give you two options, I don’t blame you for what you done in the time war anything, I forgive thee,” Psycho shouted as he pulled his arms out and the golden glow went everywhere. “No damage, that will happen later on,” the Doctor smiled as Psycho stopped as he collapsed on the ground. “Two options,” he smiled looking in his 30’s as he had jet black hair and a smoother voice. “What are they?” The Doctor asked as everyone came back in. “The first choice, you can have the house made out of pure gold,” Psycho offered. “How big is it?” Maria asked looking excited. “Mansion size but I think the 2nd offer may be more tempting,” Psycho smiled looking at his new body. “I doubt it,” Maria smiled as she grabbed the Doctor’s arm. “What is the 2nd option?” The Doctor asked curiously. “Information, now choose,” Psycho ordered as the Doctor looked confused. “What sort of information?” The Doctor asked. “I cannot reveal any information unless you choose it,” Psycho said smiling. “The mansion made out of gold,” Maria said. “Information,” Tom suggested as the Doctor knew what one to choose. “Information,” the Doctor said as they heard everyone groan. “Leave everyone and I will give you all something,” Psycho promised. They heard feet rushing out as Psycho smiled to the Doctor, Maria and Tom who eagerly awaited the information. “You chose the wrong one,” Maria smiled as the Doctor nodded. “We don’t know that yet,” the Doctor replied as Psycho was rubbing his hands. “You may have spotted a signal on your TARDIS recently,” Psycho said as the Doctor nodded knowing what he meant. “Well you forgot about Alice, I found out while in another part of the universe from which nothing has ever been deleted from time, you do not have that privilege and Alice was deleted from existence but you will never remember that, you bought a magazine, company of the year 3006 and that was because Alice had won it before being deleted from existence obviously.,” Psycho offered as the Doctor looked confused. “So I forgot about an Alice, okay I can cope with that but what was the signal?” The Doctor asked trying to remember who Alice was. “A point in time and space that shouldn’t exist, it destroyed upon creation and is the deadliest thing in the universe right now,” Psycho said expecting the Doctor to answer it. “What is it?” Tom asked intrigued. “No one knows, and now I have to do something,” Psycho smiled as he pulled a lever as they saw a load of souls go past them. “You helped them,” Maria smiled. “Well that is my time up as a good guy, you better leave as I can feel the Warrior in me bubbling up,” Psycho warned them. “I had that in my incarnation after Warrior, it does wear off,” the Doctor said as he grabbed Maria’s hand and Tom ran behind them as they ran into the TARDIS. “A new adventure,” Tom smiled as Maria gone towards her bedroom. “Where are you going?” The Doctor asked. “Bed, I’m tired after all those games,” Maria smiled as the Doctor and Tom waved her away. “Not again,” the Doctor said looking at Tom. “What?” Tom asked looking confused as he looked around. “Another one of my companions,” the Doctor nodded. “What do you mean?” Tom asked going towards his room. “You fancy her,” the Doctor shouted after him as they both heard footsteps coming towards them. “Is this true?” Maria asked as Tom stood there shocked. “I will make she we go to our next adventure,” the Doctor quickly gone around the TARDIS knowing it was now awkward. Another love interest in the TARDIS but what would Maria say to Tom? The Doctor just knew that they needed a new adventure, quickly. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring Time Lords